


Room Service

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs a hotel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



> Hope you feel better soon Eerian.

"I. Have. Had. Enough." The transmitted portion of the communication was underscored by several vivid glowing red glyphs as the small mech strode along the corridor. His companion merely lifted one elegantly sculpted optical brow before trailing along in his wake.

Slipping into Darkmount unseen? Easy. 

Contaminating the Kaon energon mining reservoir? Easy. 

Wooing, getting inebriated and then extracting information from an overcharged seeker? Easy. 

Calming Jazz down when he's angrier than Unicron on a bad day? Not a chance. 

Mirage slunk into the back of the hotel lobby and attempted to blend in with the decor without turning his disruptor on, while Jazz strode up to the desk and slammed one hand down on the surface. 

The poor femme at the desk shrank back, her optics brightening towards a scared white as Jazz leant over (which wasn't very far given his size relative to the desk). 

She rallied admirably once Jazz began speaking, obviously placating annoyed customers was something she had lots of practice with. 

Mirage had to give Jazz some credit though, when he ranted, he did it with style. Nearly three breems without repeating a single complaint or curse word before he stomped towards the exit, the Noble quickly strode over (mechs of good breeding did not run) to fall into his customary place. 

No doubt they were going to head for one of the smaller hideouts that ops normally stop over at rather than this place which high command had helpfully selected. 

"Have a nice cycle." The femme said cheerily just as they reached the door and Jazz came to a sudden stop. 

"Yeah? You too." He replied, strangely happy for all his previous anger, before continuing out onto the street with a definite spring in his step. 

"Sir?" Mirage asked once the hotels doormechs were well out of audial range. 

Jazz smirked as his fingers twitched over his hip where Mirage knew the entrance to a subspace pocket was "I left a few... surprises in our room." 


End file.
